Talk:Templar Kingdom
Diplomatic Relations all nations interested in opening diplomatic relations with us should read under foreign relation the article called: requirments HolyLand (talk) 23:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC) We want alliance Contact: polska451@gmail.com Pawel94851 (talk) 06:39, August 17, 2013 (UTC) We want you alliance pb94851@gmail.com Pawel94851 (talk) 14:29, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Our right to free speech; the debate on the socalled "izlamaphobia promoted" by theTemplar Kingdom Sorry, but izlamanauzia is not izlamaphobia. we do not fear izlam (phobia). We are just FED UP with the superiority attitude that izlam displays. Demanding, that all laws in non izlam nations are bend just to please their customs. If one does want to live under izlam law, then go to a nation that has izlam law. If one does want to life under a law of freedom of speech then come to any of the free nations of the west. No religion is more supperior to another. nor is their arab a "holy language" nor are women inferior to men dat you should cover them up totaly, in black, nor infidels are inferiour to muzlim, that they should be killed if they do not convert to izlam. if you call the ban on the coram, censorship on freedom of religion and free speech, then why are christians NOT allowed to read the bible in peace in any of the of the following nations: saudi arabia, iran, iraq, egypt, syra? What would you rather have, we deport people, who try to destroy you nation from the inside out, or kill then all in mass murder as is hapening with Christians, in egypt, syria, iraq, iran? we do not need to depict '''izlam as evil, izlam does well enough of a job to depict itself 'as evi'l, as in cases like: mass murder of coptic christians in egypt, mass muder of christians in syriah / sunni killing shia, shia killing sunni, blowing up a twin building in NYC etc etc. If al-ubudiyya, '''supposely supports freedom of speech, them let them shut up and let us have'our right' to express our freedom of speech, in being displeaced at lack of human rights in the middle east HRH Prince Eugenio II Hand of the King Templar Kingdom. Christianophobia, the neglegted Holocaust Christianophobia/Christophobia is a generaly accepted term that refers to, hatred '''towards, '''prejudice against, or irrational fear of Christians, eventhough some people do not consider it a real thing and scoff at the seriousness of it. Also out of fear of displeasing arabs finding info about christophobia or christianophobia on search engins is being made real hard and talking about the subject is by arabs seen as racisism. In 2013, the Templar Kingdom defined Christianophobia and Christophobia as the "fear and dislike of all Christians (no matter which denomination of Christianity as being singled out or all as a whole) as well as hatred or dread of Christianity" stating that it also refers to the practice of discriminating against, and persecuting of, Christians by excluding them from the economic, social, and public life in islamic dominated nations. The concept also encompasses the opinion that Christianity has no values in common with the shariah law, is inferior to islam and is a political ideology in opposition to the religion of the arab countires. Christianophobia is recognized as a form of intolerance alongside xenophobia and antisemitism by the Templar Kingdom and the Templar Church in 2013. It adopted a declaration to combat "genocide, ethnic cleansing, racism, Christophobia, Christianophobia and xenophobia, and to combat all forms of racial discrimination and intolerance related to this." Some scholars of the social sciences consider it a form of racism, although this is debated. but this is controversial. A perceived trend of increasing christophobia, Christianophobia and Christianophobic incidents during the 2000s has been attributed by obververs to the decreasing presence of Christians in the arab world. Although the term christianophobia is widely recognized and used, both the term and the underlying concept have been widely ignored and criticized by the arab world. If incorrectly labeled "izlamaphobia" (izlamanauzia) is becoming more apparent, then it is because of Christians are reacting in horror, over the''' religious sanctioned coptic/christian/hindu/budist '''holocaust that is taking place in muzlim controled nations. http://templar-kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Christianophobia Freedom of Religion and Freedom of Speech not respected on this website! apperantly, expressing ones''' freedom of speech''' and''' freedom of religion''' are no longer allowed on this website! It saddens Us to know, that the freedoms we hold so dearly, are slowly but surely, been taken away from us again, even to the point of them being denied on a simple website as this! Yes we say again, because we know we did not always have these rights and freedoms, our fathers had to fight hard '''for freedoms of all kinds. And when we recieved these freedom from them on a silver platter, we did not know how much they had to pay for them, and so we the new generation, do not understand the value of freedom, or do not appreciate how much our fathers did, to obtain these freedoms. To this extend, that goverments worldwide are trying to take them away again, slowly but surely our hard earned freedoms are going. And the first ones to go are '''freedom of speech '''and freedom of religion''' because they dont present something tangible, but some philosophical. But the tangible is disapearing too! In poor countries like Spain, Italy, Portugal and Greece for example rights like free healthcare, education and pension plans are slowly turned back to medieval standards. This is a sign of erotion of rights and freedoms. Ofcourse it is easy to take them away from us when nobody is watching, or standing up, for OUR RIGHTS any longer. The new generation has become, lazy and uninterested and even out right selvish to the point that, if it does not hurt them, who cares if someone elses rights are gone. And so no one is standing up for the principle any more. Women world wide loose rights as an indiviual, having the right to study. Gays are refused jobs, just because of their sexual orrientation, etc, etc. Also people are too easely "offended" when someone just expresses his OPPION. We all have oppions, that is what is so wonderfull at being Human, and at some point they are going to be different then those of you or I. But men or women with''' real caracter''' are nor easy offened at another persons oppion. They will respect anothers person oppion, but see it as it is: an OPPION!" So we say, to hell with freedom of religion and freedom of speech world wide if nobody is willing to stand up for it and all cower away into thinking it is''' "offensive" to have an oppion'! we do not care if these do not exist any longer world wide, as long as they exist in our Holy Templar Kingdom. To that end we will continue to fight for them, '''but only for our citizens'. silly war supposedly schalamzaar is at war with us, but this is not possible since we do not recognize them as a nation (which is our free right) and there for we do not recognize this silly childish war either. A fun project: the world of avalon for any one that likes to consruct fantasy maps and continents, take part in Avalon! http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_Avalon HolyLand (talk) 14:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC)